Detective Comics Vol 1 40
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Fred Walker * Kenneth Todd * Lorna Dane * Mister Bentley * Ned Norton * Roxy Brenner Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Forgarian Ball" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Chief Antagonists: * Forgarian Spies ** Jac Gurdini, Embassy Attache ** Susie, fake widow Locations: * ** U.S. Secret Service Headquarters ** * ** Bank Branch Number 47 | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker11_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle11 = Red Logan: "An American Reporter in London...." | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Enright * Ivan Antagonists: * Mrs. Tulford (spy) Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler13_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker13_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle13 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Mysterious Rays" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mac Antagonists: * Mad Scientist Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office Items: * Electrical Paralyzing Ray Vehicles: * Truck carrying E.P.Ray | Writer14_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler14_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker14_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer14_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle14 = Speed Saunders versus Chick Doneen, in "The Jewel Robbers" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Chick Doneen * Al * Unnamed man Locations: * | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Don Lynch | Inker15_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle15 = Steve Malone, District Attorney: "The Prodigy" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters *Usha Leika (prodigy) *Clara Leika Other Characters *Karla King (harpist) Antagonists: * Fuhlra ** Sari (assistant) *** her cobras | Writer21_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler21_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker21_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle21 = Cliff Crosby: "The New Plane" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Cliff Crosby Supporting Characters * Mr. Bridgeman (airplane tycoon) Antagonists *Les Sharron (pilot) | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker26_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle26 = Slam Bradley versus the South Side Mob, in "The Murder of Slugger Carmen" | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Luigi Barratti * Carlo Pimento * Unnamed gangsters Other Characters: * Slugger Carmen Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Bart Regan, Spy gets head-whapped with a blackjack, but is only stunned for a moment, not knocked out. * Timeline of Batman: "The Murders of Clayface": ** Batman and Robin both appeared last in ''Batman'' #1, and both appear next in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #2. ** Clayface (Basil Karlo) appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #49. ** Julie Madison appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #39. She appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #49. * "The Murders of Clayface" is reprinted in Batman: From the 30's to the 70's, and ''Batman Archives'', Volume 1. | Trivia = * An update of "The Murders of Clayface" is told in Secret Origins (Volume 2) #44, featuring basically the same characters and plot, but helping to establish Basil Karlo's place in New Earth continuity. * Last issue for Ken Ernst art on Red Logan. | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Crimson Avenger article at Wikipedia * Crimson Avenger profile at Toonopedia * Detective Comics #40 index entry * Detective Comics #40 anthology spoilers * Detective Comics #40, Batman spoilers * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}